L'Étiquette et la Transaction (OS)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Draco fait toujours les choses dans les règles. Certaines fois, les formalités sont plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent. Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. Dron. Présence de Weasleys massive.


**Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** L'Étiquette et la Transaction

**Type :** OS

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Ronald Weasley.

**Note d'Introduction :** J'ai eue cette idée alors que je regardais distraitement _La Petite Maison dans La Prairie_ (oui bon, on a tous ses vices). Au départ c'était un gros trip comique et en fait… Bah comme d'hab' ça a viré moins drôle. Mais je pense que c'est lisible et plutôt positif comme texte donc vous ne devriez pas être déprimés, au contraire :D

* * *

><p><strong>L'Étiquette<strong>** et la Transaction**

**(OS)**

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley tripotait nerveusement un courrier qu'il avait reçu une semaine auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une courte missive assez formelle, qui annonçait ce qui suit :<p>

_Monsieur Weasley,_

_En tant qu'héritier de la Maison Malfoy, je me tourne en ce jour vers vous afin de solliciter un entretien exceptionnel visant à déterminer le futur de nos relations familiales. _

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Cette lettre l'inquiétait depuis qu'il l'avait parcourue pour la première fois. Lucius étant à Azkaban, Draco était celui qui avait repris les affaires familiales. Il avait été épargné en raison de l'aide accordée par sa mère à Harry lors de la Bataille Finale mais aussi pour n'avoir pas dénoncé le Survivant lorsqu'il avait été capturé au Manoir Malfoy sous une autre identité. De plus, Ron avait révélé que Draco Malfoy avait été celui qui avait ouvert la porte aux prisonniers pour leur permettre de s'échapper. La surprise avait été de mise parmi les partisans de Voldemort présents au procès et des regards haineux lancés dans la direction du jeune homme avaient poussé le Ministère à le placer sous protection judiciaire. C'étaient Harry et Ron, récemment nommés aurors qui avaient garantie sa sécurité. Arthur ne connaissait pas énormément le garçon mais il en avait entendu du bien d'Harry, malgré les remarques parfois moqueuses de George ou Ron à son égard. Percy l'avait décrit comme quelqu'un de droit et travailleur. Ginny avait rajouté, non sans recevoir un regard noir de la part de Ron, que le fait qu'il soit plutôt agréable à regarder, n'était pas pour ternir son profil. Arthur en avait donc plus ou moins déduit que le jeune homme était fiable et cherchait plutôt à faire oublier ses origines controversables pour se faire un nom au sein de la nouvelle société sorcière.

Jusque ici, il n'en avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. C'était une information qui ne le concernait pas. Depuis que Draco était à la tête des Malfoy, la tension existant entre leurs deux familles s'était considérablement estompée. Ce message l'inquiétait donc. Peut être, maintenant que les choses allaient mieux, Lord Malfoy avait-il envie de régler certains contentieux anciens et dans ce cas, les conflits d'intérêt risquaient de resurgir. Arthur se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété. Le jeune homme devait se présenter à leur domicile sur les coups de quatorze heures. Il ne doutait pas que son invité serait à l'heure. La ponctualité était déjà une de ses qualités au temps de Poudlard à en croire ses enfants. Effectivement, à l'heure prévue, la cheminée du salon scintilla plusieurs fois, indiquant que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer en communication avec eux. Molly fit signe à ses enfants de gagner les étages. Ceux-ci, n'étant pas au courant de la visite de leur ancien camarade d'école, s'étonnèrent mais ne discutèrent pas. La matriarche se posta près de son mari, qui d'un mouvement de baguette, activa le réseau, laissant la tête lumineuse de Draco Malfoy se présenter.

« Mes respects Monsieur Weasley. » Arthur inclina poliment la tête et lui rendit son salut :

« Je vous en prie Draco, vous pouvez transplaner. » Le jeune homme disparut un instant et quelques secondes plus tard, il se matérialisa devant l'âtre vide. Transplaner comportait l'avantage de ne pas se salir contrairement à la poudre de cheminette. Molly salua le garçon d'un sourire affectueux et le blond rougit discrètement. Arthur regarda sa femme, constatant l'éclat de contentement dans ses yeux, et se demanda si elle n'était pas l'instigatrice de cette entrevue. Elle s'empressa de serrer la main du nouveau venu, avec une douceur que conférait une certaine proximité et l'invita à s'asseoir. Puis, elle disparut dans la cuisine pour chercher des biscuits et un thé. Draco accepta poliment ce qu'elle apporta, sirotant doucement sa tasse et croquant, uniquement par courtoisie, dans l'un des petits gâteaux secs qu'elle avait préparés à son intention. Il laissa Arthur se renseigner sur l'objet de sa venue. Celui-ci ne tint effectivement pas très longtemps.

« Je dois vous avouer, Draco, que je suis plutôt surpris de votre requête. Peut être pourriez-vous me présenter votre démarche à votre aise. » Il tenta d'être le plus avenant possible, avec l'espoir que l'autre, bien reçu, ne s'aventurerait pas dans des revendications fantaisistes.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos deux familles ont connu des altercations nombreuses depuis quelques centaines d'années. » Arthur hocha la tête avec réticence, peu désireux de prendre ce chemin. « Certains de mes ancêtres reprochaient à certains des vôtres d'avoir usurpé certains titres de propriété… » Arthur se redressa spontanément, sur le qui-vive, mais Draco acheva sa phrase par « et inversement. » Arthur s'apaisa à nouveau bien qu'il sente le cœur du sujet imminent. Draco prit une grande inspiration, et Arthur, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres, attendit avec fébrilité que son jeune homologue se prononce.

« Je suis venu aujourd'hui dans un double dessein. » Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Molly qui jubilait presque sur son morceau de canapé. Draco était dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face.

« Tout d'abord, je suis venu, au nom de tous les Malfoy, vous proposer un contrat de paix définitif. » Arthur émit un son étouffé. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Molly eut un sourire satisfait mais dans son regard se lisait toujours l'attente. Visiblement, elle se doutait de ce que devait être la deuxième annonce.

Arthur déglutit.

« Eh bien… Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle initiative. » Il se reprit en voyant la mine presque offensée de Draco. « Non pas que je sous-estime votre capacité à prendre des initiatives louables mais je m'étais résigné bien lâchement à ce climat depuis de nombreuses années. » Draco se détendit un peu, s'enfonçant presque dans le cuir de son fauteuil. Arthur fit une légère grimace et demanda :

« J'imagine que vous souhaiteriez clarifier certaines des revendications, trancher quelques différends. » Draco hésita quelques secondes, se redressa, quittant le confort de son assise pour fixer dans les yeux le chef des Weasley avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« En réalité… J'espérais vous convaincre de fixer par écrit la réalité des faits. Que les propriétés que vous occupez actuellement restent vôtres et vice-versa pour celles que les miens ont investies. » Arthur dodelina de la tête, étonné :

« Vous voudriez que nous figions les acquis officieux de chacun des partis ? » Draco inclina lentement la tête, une seule fois. Arthur, éberlué, trouva du réconfort d'un regard en direction de sa femme qui souriait. Arthur réfléchit quelques minutes puis exprima son ressenti :

« En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois aucun souci à renoncer aux titres en votre possession si vous confirmez l'acquisition administrative de ceux que je détiens. Mais vous comprenez que les Weasley sont nombreux et tous n'ont pas les mêmes ambitions. Je me dois de consulter mon clan au complet avant de conclure un accord officiel. »

Il marqua un temps et suggéra :

« Peut être devriez-vous, vous-mêmes, en discuter avec votre père. » Draco ferma les yeux un instant.

« Mon père a perdu sa voix en déshonorant notre famille par les infamies qu'il a commises. Je ne souhaite recevoir comme voix à ce chapitre que celle de ma mère. Elle m'a déjà confirmé son accord par écrit. » Il fouilla dans une poche de son veston pour en sortir une enveloppe cachetée. Arthur lut son nom sur le papier et décacheta le tout pour prendre connaissance du contenu. Il ne put que constater que Draco disait vrai. La signature magique de Narcissa était imprimée en rouge sur le parchemin.

« Me laisseriez-vous du temps pour demander l'avis des miens ? » Draco sourit.

« Cela va de soi. L'initiative de me contacter vous revient. » Arthur le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Content de la tournure des choses, il demanda, avec un enthousiasme qui dérogeait à l'officiel de l'entretien :

« Passons à votre deuxième point si vous le voulez bien. » Draco pâlit singulièrement et chercha du soutien du côté de Molly qui lui accorda un sourire apaisant. Arthur fronça les sourcils : ces deux-là étaient décidément de connivence.

« En réalité… Je… » Le jeune homme était vraiment embarrassé et Arthur s'étonna de cette perte d'assurance soudaine.

« J'avais dans l'idée que peut être, quand vous aurez confirmé l'existence de notre accord… » Arthur s'alarma que l'armistice soit à nouveau ramené dans la conversation. Mais Draco persista, prenant son courage à deux mains pour amener d'une voix faiblarde :

« J'osais espérer que nous pourrions sceller notre nouvelle amitié en liant nos deux familles… » Arthur sursauta. Il sut deviner la demande en mariage latente que le blond lui suggérait. Sidéré, il s'informa davantage des modalités :

« Cette offre est-elle adressée à une prochaine génération ? » Draco s'empourpra vivement.

« En réalité… Je pensais directement m'impliquer dans cette offre. » Arthur resta coi. Puis, avec beaucoup de gêne et sans grand tact il souleva :

« Ma fille Ginny est déjà fiancée à Harry Potter… » Draco éclata d'un rire nerveux mais se reprit devant le regard vexé d'Arthur. Molly se retenait visiblement elle aussi de rire et Draco, d'une voix un peur rauque, clarifia :

« En réalité… Je voulais parler de votre fils Ronald. » Arthur remercia Merlin d'être assis car sans nul doute aurait-il chu de sa chaise en cet instant. Il ne put émettre qu'un « Bien bien bien… » terriblement mal à l'aise.

Molly lui sauva la mise en demandant doucement :

« Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Ron pour avoir son avis ? » Arthur hocha la tête trop vite et le regretta quand sa femme disparut pour monter dans la chambre de leur cadet. Il était maintenant seul avec son peut être futur gendre, voilà qui le plongeait dans un embarras des plus total.

« Alors euh… J'imagine qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un désir… d'ordre administratif ? » Tenta-t-il très maladroitement. Il doutait que si Draco Malfoy avait seulement voulu un futur commun entre leurs deux familles il eut choisi Ronald, cadet d'une fratrie et de sexe masculin qui plus est, ce qui ne lui donnerait pas la possibilité de concevoir un héritier mais impliquait une adoption peu reconnue par les familles de Sang-Pur. Visiblement, le jeune Malfoy souhaitait abandonner certaines idées anciennes et faire de sa lignée un exemple d'avenir et non de conservatisme désuet. Le blond bafouilla :

« En effet… C'est un souhait plus personnel que raisonnable, j'en conviens. » Arthur, touché par son émotion sincère lui offrit une moue de soutien et demanda tout de même :

« Est-ce que mon fils est informé de votre démarche ? » Draco déglutit bruyamment.

« Je crains qu'il ne goûte pas mon initiative à sa juste valeur. » Arthur eut un rire bref. A ce moment-là, Molly apparut et les pas lourds de Ron retentirent derrière elle puis le rouquin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ron découvrit Draco posé là dans un fauteuil du salon de ses parents, se rongeant visiblement les sangs et le regardant avec angoisse. Sans égards aucuns pour la dignité du blond, Ron se jeta sur le dernier fauteuil disponible, s'y étalant allègrement. Un frisson s'empara de sa colonne vertébrale quand il constata que Draco le détaillait, le désir déjà imprimé dans son regard clair. Il afficha toutefois une mine hostile pour ne pas alerter la vigilance paternelle et demanda sans grande sympathie :

« Tiens la fouine. T'as demandé à me voir ? » Arthur se racla la gorge et sans parvenir à regarder son fils dans les yeux énonça, lentement, et encore peu convaincu de la réalité de cette situation :

« Draco est venu pour conclure la paix entre nos deux familles. » Ron se calma instantanément. Il regarda Draco avec suspicion.

« C'est vrai ? » Draco hocha la tête, ne pipant mot. En haussant les épaules, Ron demanda à son père :

« En quoi ça me concerne ? » Arthur, prenant des pincettes avec son fils qu'il savait un peu trop impulsif, amorça :

« Il n'est pas uniquement venu dans cet objectif, cela dit très louable… » Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Molly prit alors le relais, convaincu que sans ça, la discussion s'étendrait inutilement.

« Draco est aussi venu demander ta main. » Ron qui regardait Draco, l'œil provocateur et défiant, se figea aussitôt pour fixer sa mère avec incrédulité.

« Pardon ? » Molly ne se démonta pas et avec tout le sérieux du monde réitéra :

« Draco est officiellement venu demander l'autorisation de ton père pour que tu l'épouses. » Ron eut un rictus incrédule mais reporta son attention sur son amant. A voir la tête qu'il faisait, les dents s'enfonçant dans la chair grise de ses lèvres, ce que sa mère annonçait était la réalité.

Draco s'enfonça dans le fauteuil lorsque Ron se leva pour s'approcher, la colère dans les yeux, menaçant.

« Comment as-tu pu même oser faire cela ? » éructa-t-il, écarlate, la bouche tremblante, les poings serrés. Arthur, constatant de l'état critique proche de l'explosion de son cadet, se leva pour s'interposer entre lui et Draco. Alors qu'il était tout près d'avoir la paix avec ces foutus Malfoy, il ne voulait pas tout faire capoter en raison du mauvais caractère de son incorrigible gamin.

« Ron… Peut être devrais-tu réfléchir avant de… » Ron se tourna vers lui, furax. Il se mit à gueuler :

« Je ne suis pas une putain de transaction ! » Il se concentra à nouveau sur le blond qui plaçait ses mains sur son visage. Ivre de colère mais surtout blessé, il asséna :

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu pouvais pas être sincère ! Depuis le début tu ne visais que la réconciliation de nos familles. Misérable crapaud puant et baveux ! » Il se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper avec rage, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes. Draco se laissa faire, recroquevillé sur le fauteuil pendant que Molly hurlait sur son fils d'arrêter, alertant toute la fratrie qui descendit en courant voir ce qui se passait.

George, reconnaissant Draco et voyant son frère pleurer, se jeta à son tour sur lui, et Charlie, exceptionnellement de passage, fonça également dans le tas. Ginny tenta au contraire de sortir Draco de sous l'amas de Weasley qui s'en prenaient à lui. Arthur essayait de raisonner ses fils et Molly assénait des coups à Ron pour le maîtriser. Au bout d'un moment tous se retrouvèrent au sol, et Ron, fixant Draco avec le regard le plus sombre jamais lancé, cracha, écœuré :

« Reviens jamais ici. » Draco, un œil au beurre noir, les cheveux défaits, le costume à moitié déchiré, se leva et gagna la porte à grandes enjambées. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois et, fixant intensément Ron dans les yeux, lui avoua :

« Je suis venu pour te prouver que j'étais sérieux. » Il se dandina deux secondes sur ses jambes puis souffla :

« Mais c'est toi qui a honte tout compte fait… » Puis, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre explosée, il claqua le battant derrière lui.

Le silence s'imposa un instant sur le Terrier, les enfants se regardant entre eux, les parents les toisant, perdus. Puis Charlie s'exclama, choqué :

« Putain ce mec est dingue de toi et tu le tabasses. » Il se leva, fit quelques pas, se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua puis, poussant une gueulante, se jeta dans la cheminée.

« J'retourne à mes dragons, sont tellement moins cons ! » Molly voulut l'empêcher de partir en Roumanie mais George accusa :

« Laisse le, il cherchait une excuse pour y retourner depuis une semaine. C'est qu'un prétexte pour se tirer, comme d'hab' ! » Ginny s'enflamma contre lui :

« Forcément, lui il a une vie au moins. C'est pas comme toi qui te morfonds en critiquant tout le monde. » George eut un rire désabusé et la pointa du doigt furieusement :

« C'est tellement plus simple de jouer les Sainte-Nitouche au bras de Harry-le-grand-Vainqueur. » La rouquine émit un son outragé et ce fut son père qui l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne se jette sur son aîné qui lui tirait la langue, lui envoyant des gestes grossiers. Molly colla une claque à l'arrière du crâne de George et le releva par la peau du cou pour l'entraîner ailleurs tandis qu'Arthur faisait de même avec Ginn. Ron se retrouva alors seul dans le salon, choqué. Il renifla une dernière fois et se rua dehors, transplanant sans réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il se matérialisa dans le Parc du Manoir, Draco qui marchait à cinquante pas devant lui, jura. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de replacer les protections anti-transplanage. Il accéléra le pas et tenta d'échapper à Ron qui le coursait. Il rattrapa Draco par le bas de sa veste en grimpant les escaliers du perron et le blond trébucha pour se rattraper à la porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir. Ron arriva sur ces entrefaites et le plaqua à la surface sculptée, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il le retourna vivement, lui causant un redoutable mal de dos. Il le coinça de son corps et tenta d'attraper sa tête pour le forcer à l'écouter. Draco ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir mais Ron, sa bouche près de son oreille, murmura fébrilement :

« Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi. » Draco se calma peu à peu et cessa de se débattre. Il n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux et se contenta de rester immobile à respirer. Ron colla son nez dans son cou, caressant sa hanche gauche fébrilement. Draco se laissa faire, mais ne put s'empêcher de renifler. Ça serait de toute manière toujours comme ça. Quand ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient que se méfier l'un de l'autre, se donner pour mieux s'attaquer par la suite. Aujourd'hui c'était Ron qui l'avait blessé, mais la fois d'avant c'était lui. Ils ne savaient faire que ça. Soudain, Ron chuchota si bas que Draco l'entendit avec peine :

« Si ça fait mal c'est que c'est réel. » Draco hocha la tête, respirant difficilement. Il répondit d'une voix grave, encore enrouée de sanglots :

« ça fait putain mal Weasley. » Ron rit brièvement et l'embrassa.

« Alors d'accord. Mais maintenant appelle-moi Malfoy. » Draco parvint à sourire avant que Ron ne lui arrache sa chemise et son pantalon et qu'il ne hurle de plaisir quelques minutes après.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE L'OS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Fin :<strong> Oui. C'était vraiment pas original et pas méga marrant. Mais ça me fait toujours kiffer de montrer Draco face aux Weasley rassemblés. Et aussi, ça me faisait kiffer d'imaginer Molly en complice de Draco dans ce coup là. C'est probablement la fin la plus « guimauve » que vous aurez avec moi. C'est dire mon degré d'intolérance de cette chose… coulante et visqueuse… xD

* * *

><p>A ceux que ça intéresse : j'ai écrit cet OS en une heure et demi sur le dernier album de Julien Doré.<p>

La scène où Ron tape sur Draco a été concoctée sur sa chanson « Platini ». Me demandez pas pourquoi cette chanson m'a inspiré ça… C'est presque honteux de lier ces deux choses xD

La scène finale a été écrite sur « On attendra l'hiver ».

Le tout a été corrigé sur le titre « Porc Grillé » (qui est pas si nul qu'il en a l'air^^)

* * *

><p>Sinon, c'est la première fois que je poste après seulement une seule relecture. Et le soir même où j'ai écrit la fic en question.<p>

* * *

><p>En tout cas, quoi que vous ayez pu penser, n'hésitez pas à utiliser la fonction « reviewer » pour me faire connaître votre avis :D<p> 


End file.
